Dandy Lion King
:For other uses see Dandelion (disambiguation). 225px |strength = 4 |health = 4 |cost = 6 |set = Premium |ability = When played: Damage the Zombie Hero for half their health. |rarity = Legendary |class = Kabloom |flavor text = He's developed a taste for Zombie Heroes. |tribe = Flower Animal Plant}} Dandy Lion King is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 6 to play, and has 4 /4 . It has no traits, and its ability does damage the zombie hero for 50% of their current health when it is played, rounded down to the nearest integer. However, if it is played when the zombie hero has 1 health, it does not do any damage. Origins Its name is a portmanteau of the words "dandelion" (taraxacum), "lion", and "dandy". It is also a portmanteau of "dandelion" and The Lion King, an animated film by Disney. Statistics *'Class:' Kabloom *'Tribes:' Flower Animal Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' When played: Damage the Zombie Hero for half their health. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Legendary Card description He's developed a taste for Zombie Heroes. Strategies With It is recommended to play this when the opposing zombie hero has a health advantage over you, due to the fact that it halves the opposing hero's health but keep in mind that the attack can be blocked. This card shines against boss battles in the zombie missions, as some boss battles give the boss extra health at the start, making Dandy Lion King's effect stronger to defeat the boss faster. This card is countered by itself later, or when you are winning. However, it is still useful to use this to do damage to the zombie hero, due to its somewhat high strength points. Consider to avoid playing Dandy Lion King when your opponent is at least three bars away from a Super-Block. Dandy Lion King's ability is treated as damage, so your opponent can Super-Block Dandy Lion King's ability, having no ability to your opponent's health and making it a complete waste. However, if victory is necessary, you can play Dandy Lion King to empty your opponent's Super-Block Meter in order for your other plants to do high damage without letting your opponent get a Super-Block. It is very recommended that you use Rescue Radish's ability to bounce this plant, as you can decrease the zombie hero's health twice. Since this is a flower plant, as Solar Flare, you can combine this with Briar Rose to destroy a low strength but high health zombie like Headstone Carver by playing Dandy Lion King in that zombie's row. It also has synergy with and thus will allow Solar Flare to recover more health. Against When you are opposing it, avoid bouncing it whatsoever so that it can not damage the zombie hero again. Try to destroy it with instant-kill tricks such as Locust Swarm or Rocket Science. Gallery Dandy Lion King stats.png|Dandy Lion King's statistics Dandy Lion King card.png|Dandy Lion King's card DandelionEnter.png|Dandy Lion King using its ability Dedelion.png|Dandy Lion King destroyed Dandy Lion King Has Collapsed.jpg|Dandy Lion King destroyed #2 Spudow Quest Pack.png|Dandy Lion King in the Spudow pack 3LegendaryPlants&ZombiesinLegendaryBundle.jpg|Dandy Lion King on the Legendary Bundle MegaLegendaryBundlePvZH.jpg|Dandy Lion King on the Mega Legendary Bundle 6LegendaryFightersinLegendaryBundleAds.png|Dandy Lion King on the advertisement for the Legendary Bundle PicsArt 11-22-06.30.31.png|5/4 Dandy Lion King ShunkenDandyLionKing.jpg|Dandy Lion King shrunken by Shrink Ray, Rustbolt's signature superpower Red Envelope Bundle PvZH.jpg|Dandy Lion King in the Red Envelope Bundle RedEnvelopeBundleAdvertisement.png|Dandy Lion King in an advertisement for the Red Envelope Bundle Old IMG 0181-1-.png|Dandy Lion King's statistics Legendarypacks.png|Dandy Lion King on the advertisement for the Legendary Pack Dandy Lion King's silhouette.png|Dandy Lion King's silhouette Receiving Dandy Lion King.png|The player receiving Dandy Lion King from a Premium Pack Trivia *Unlike the other Dandelion plants in the series, it resembles a lion. This makes it the only plant based on a lion in the series at present. **There was previously a Liontail in the Chinese-exclusive game Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars, but it was removed and replaced with Foxtail. *Its colors are similar to Dandelion in the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]]. *It is the only animal card in the class. Category:Flower cards Category:Animal cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants